


Custom Suit Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Farting, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bill is pleased to have gotten his new suit, and is eager to give it try out. However, Hank has added a new feature which he wants to see tested.
Relationships: Hank/Bill
Kudos: 3





	Custom Suit Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Bill breathed a sigh of relief as the zip of his blue Ant Man suit was zipped up. He had long wanted to try out the size changer, wanting to see how big he could get, and now he could! “Thanks for all your help Hank!” He smiled, nodding to his friend, who simply grinned back. They were currently in a large training facility inside a mobile lab. That way, if anything went wrong, there would be no real damage to anything, except the lab. “I can’t wait to see how big you can get!” Hank grinned, looking at Bill.

Bill grinned, before trying the function out for the first time. He was really excited, but also really nervous. He grinned and active it, quickly going from 6ft to a mind blowing 30ft! He groaned, feeling very lightheaded from the sudden expansion. He looked down at Hank, still feeling rather giddy as he looked upon his massive form. “Oh, before I forget Bill!” Hank grinned, having to sit down so he didn’t get a strained neck from looking at his massive friend. “I added some experimental gel to your suit, but I haven’t had chance to test it out yet.”

Bill laughed, but this mood changed when creaking and groaning could be heard. His excited had all but vanished as the middle of the suit began to slowly swell up, the slim looking belly quickly turning into a sizeable potbelly. “What on earth is going on? Can’t you do something to stop this?” This was getting silly. If this carried on, then it wouldn’t be long before he was a massive blubber butt. He grunted and continued to look down as his potbelly continued to bulge, stretching the middle of the suit out. “Hopefully, this can be reversed!” He groaned.

“I took the liberty of fitting your suit with a special experimental gel!” Hank explained, continuing to look at Bill, as the suit continued to swell up. “Your custom made suit has a special gel that is suited for cushioning hard blows or long drops, which will help to protect you.” Bill was very not amused since all the gel was doing was not only making his suit fatter, but it made him feel like a fool. Wanting to prove Hank wrong, Bill then turning around and showing the massive bubble butt his suit now sported, resisting the urge to laugh.

Bill's custom blue Ant-Man suit had now become quite plump and pear-shaped. No longer did it look intimidating, but more cartoonish. The 30ft giant looked strange as his suit continued to whine and groan. The gel continued to make his suit grow larger, his figure growing fatter and wider with every passing moment. Bill groans as his suit had grown so large now, that it was sporting large moobs, a much larger belly than before, and an even bigger butt. To add onto this, even his helmet was growing rapidly, groaning and bulging as quickly as the rest of the suit.

Hank had now moved into his private observation room. He was amazed at how utterly huge Bill's custom suit had gotten, although it was far from over. The suit now looked very plump & wide-bottomed as it pulses with each pump of gel. The helmet now looked very round & plump, creaking with the rest of the suit as the huge moobs and huge belly continued to grow. Hopefully, the suit wouldn’t pop with all the gel being forced into it. The arms and legs had grown fat, as they now represented large cones, making him laugh as he looked on.

Bill moaned as he finally dropped on his ass, his poor overinflated suit now too heavy and too fat to keep standing. As Hank has mentioned, the gel inside the suit's now massive globular ass helped to cushion the fall. Bill grinned and let out a huge belch, laughing as he feel his whole body getting warmer as the massive suit began to creak loudly, as it was on the verge of bursting. Hopefully, nothing else would happen that would threaten the suit’s integrity. Hank was still staring, his eyes wide, watching intently as the suit wobbled and strained loudly.

A massive amount of the gel began to fill Bill's suit, filling it to the brim in a very short time, as the whole suit expanded outwards. The swollen helmet was now incredibly round with a bouncy neck roll to go along with it. To add onto this, the suit had very huge moobs and a giant belly underneath. His barely mobile arms & legs went along with this overstuffed suit. Keeping with this, the suit had pudgy hands, massive feet and a gigantic ass, the fabric of the suit stretched finely over it, threatening to rip at any moment.

The last remaining amount of the gel began to filter slowly into the massively engorged suit. Bill groaned as he realised exactly where it was going. The suit's very massive butt groaned and continued to grow, now becoming a very big bubble butt. Bill could do nothing but moan as he was slowly lifted up by his suit's seat. The suit continued to grow even more larger, until finally all the gel now sat within the gargantuan Ant-Man suit, which trembled and shuddered as it desperately tried to stay together with all the gel that was forcefully crammed into it.

Hank had left the observation room, and he was amused at the utter gigantic blubber butt that Bill had turned into, still shocked at how little time had passed between him getting into the suit, and him becoming a blimp. Hank was too busy taking in how large Bill was, he did not realise where he was stood. He was right behind the 30ft giant's gargantuanly bouncy ass, which promptly let rip a massive fart into his face, making him groan. He shuddered, listened as Bill laughed, wasting no time letting rip several more, the suit fabric groaning and straining.


End file.
